


It Means We Take Care of Each Other

by AuntGinger27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Relationship Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Spells & Enchantments, baby mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP wakes up and has been reverted back to toddler/child's age, and person B has to take care of them until they turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means We Take Care of Each Other

Carnivals were never one of Mickey's favorite places to go. They were loud. There were too many kids running around. The ground always seemed to be muddy and it smelled like manure. To put it simply, Mickey hated carnivals, which is probably why his boyfriend just so happened to love them.

"Come on Mickey!" Ian yelled excitedly from the front of the line of the Himalayas.

Mickey sighed and pushed through the crowd of mostly teenagers, earning a few dirty glances along the way. He didn't even notice the old gypsy woman staring intently at them from her booth.

"You seriously want to ride this?" Mickey asked as he eyed the ride doubtfully. 

Ian grinned and nodded, hair blowing from the wind as squealing riders whizzed by. "It will be fun."

Mickey sighed. "I just don't want you to get sick Ian. You just took your meds man."

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to blow up on his paranoid boyfriend. Mickey was always doing that. Always trying to play caretaker despite the numerous times Ian told him he didn't like it. Always watching what Ian ate and when he took his meds and when he needed his dose adjusted. To put it simply, Ian didn't like being treated like a child. Especially when he just wanted to ride a ride with his boyfriend like a normal person, without having to worry about being manic or taking meds or side effects.

Ian let out a breath and stared at the twinkling lights of the ride in front of him. Summer was ending, and this was one last things he would get to enjoy before Chicago's harsh winter months. He turned to look at his worried boyfriend.

"I just want to have fun tonight Mickey. Pretend that I'm not sick," Ian said. "Pretend I'm normal," he added, barely a whisper.

Mickey felt guilt tugging at his heartstrings. He never wanted to make Ian feel bad about himself. The truth was, Mickey would probably always worry about Ian because he cared about him so much. He loved Ian.

Mickey worried his lip as the carnival worker held the gate open impatiently. Ian had that hopeful puppy dog look in his eyes and fuck if that didn't make Mickey feel even more guilty. He sighed and tore off enough tickets for them to ride, Ian's face immediately lit up.

"Don't say anything when you're barfing in the bushes over there," Mickey grumbled as he followed his boyfriend to the bucket seat. Mickey took the side where the heavier person should have sat. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend get smushed okay?

Ian slid into his seat next to Mickey, a smile on his face from ear to ear. "You happy?" Mickey asked him.

Ian nodded and gripped the metal hand bar tightly as the ride started up. Mickey sat back and ran his fingers through Ian's hair, it was getting pretty long and Mickey couldn't keep his hands out of it. The smile that spread on Ian's face and the way he leaned into Mickey's touch was worth more than words.

 

~*~

 

Ian was wordless as he hunched by some bushes ten minutes later. Just as Mickey predicted, Ian was barfing his guts up. Mickey lit up a cigarette and tapped Ian on the shoulder with a cold bottle of water. 

Ian scoffed and took the water. "Not one word Mickey," Ian said before taking a swig of water and swishing his mouth out. 

Mickey took a deep drag from his cigarette and followed his sulking boyfriend. For someone who didn't want to be treated like a child, his ginger sure acted like one sometimes.

"I didn't see any of your pills in it, so....," Mickey began awkwardly, referring to Ian's emesis.

Ian stopped dead in his tracks making Mickey almost run into him. Ian threw his hands up in frustration. "You gonna check the color and consistency of it next? Jesus!"

Mickey threw his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out into the gravel. "I told you that you were going to get sick Ian."

That did it right there. That condescending little 'I told you so.' World War III proceeded to play out in the middle of the carnival where all of the games and vendors were sat up. 

A quiet tsk tsk interrupted their little spat. Ian and Mickey both paused their arguing to look over at their observer. It was a short elderly woman dressed in gypsy clothing.

"Come see Nadya," she said with a smile and a wave of her hand. She slipped inside of her fortune telling tent before either men could reply.

"Come on, let's just get you home," Mickey said softly, trying to turn his boyfriend towards the exit.

Ian jerked his arm out of Mickey's grasp. "Why? This is probably the only _safe_ thing I could do here."

Ian was already heading towards the purple and orange tent. Mickey sighed and rubbed his face tiredly and followed his boyfriend inside of the tent.

 

~*~

 

"Nadya sees all and knows all," the lady spoke once they all settled at her round table. She waved her hands over her crystal ball, staring intently into its depth.

Mickey rolled his eyes. What a crock.

"I like to refer to it as enchantments and fortune telling," Nadya said pointedly to Mickey. Lucky guess?

Mickey shifted uncomfortably. "So how much is this shitshow going to cost?"

Nadya continued peering into her crystal ball. "Love has no price. Does it?"

Mickey sucked his teeth, already getting annoyed because this was just one big show anyways. Everyone knew that these booths weren't real. Ian cast a dirty look his way.

"Fifty American dollars," Nadya said.

Mickey was about to stand and walk out until he caught the disappointment in Ian's eyes. Truth was, Mickey would do anything to keep the light in those eyes. He made peace with that a long time ago. Mickey had extra money at the moment. He and Iggy had scored big on a scam on the North Side, so he had extra money to burn. Mickey dug out some crumpled bills and slid them to Nadya. Ian's lips just barely turned up with the faintest trace of a smile.

Nadya counted the money and stuffed it down her bosom. She waved her hands over her crystal ball. "Nadya sees the two of you love each other very much, even though you may not always admit it."

Mickey and Ian both shared an almost guilty glance. 

"Nadya sees the two of you have a lesson you must learn soon, or that love will be destroyed forever."

Mickey sat quietly, looking at Nadya intently. He was starting to become intrigued. 

"What else?" Ian asked curiously.

Nadya shook her head slightly, like she was coming out of a trance. "I'm sorry. Nadya can tell you no more."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Mickey asked incredulously.

Nadya tsked once at Mickey before digging into her black velvet bag. "And this," Nadya said as she shook a sparkling powder into her hand. "Make a wish."

Ian and Mickey looked at each other for a moment and remained silent.

_I wish he knew what it felt like to be treated like a child._

_I wish he could see how much I care._

Nadya swiftly blew the powder into the air, sparkling flecks sticking to Mickey and Ian's hair. She slid a wrapped fortune cookie to Mickey.

Mickey took it and scoffed. "Fifty bucks for a cookie and some glitter." He stood, shaking his head and waited for Ian.

Ian quietly followed Mickey out of the tent and chanced a glance back. Nadya was nowhere to be found.

~*~

 

The subway ride home was quiet. Ian didn't quite know what to think of the night. It was odd, to say the least. The Milkovich house was quiet. Svetlana and Yevgeny were already asleep. Iggy and Mandy had moved out a while ago.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about tonight," Mickey said that night when they got into bed.

Ian pulled Mickey close in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "It's okay."

They lay quietly for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes until Ian remembered something.

"Hey, what did the fortune cookie say?"

Mickey reached for his jeans that were on the floor and dug out the cookie. He unwrapped it and broke it apart. He pulled the slip of paper out and shook his head.

"In order to grow, look within your heart and you will know," Mickey read. "Lucky numbers 0 9 23 20 15."

"Wonder what that means?" Ian questioned.

Mickey shrugged and tossed the paper onto the dresser and scooted back into Ian's arms. Ian placed a little kiss to his shoulder and soon they were drifting off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

It was the loss of body contact, and something wet that woke Ian the next morning. Ian opened his eyes to the dim morning light shining through their bedroom window. He sat up and slowly stretched his limbs. He yawned and looked down to where his boyfriend should have been.

"What the fuck?!" Ian practically screeched, jumping out of the bed. A little raven hair boy was in his bed. He couldn't have been more than two, maybe three years old.

The little boy jostled awake from Ian's commotion. He turned onto his side and stared at Ian with sleepy blue eyes. "The fucks wrong with you Gallagher?"

Ian's heart raced furiously and he stared at the toddler in utter shock that he spoke so clearly. "Who are you?" Ian asked.

The little boy looked at him with what appeared to be concern in his eyes. "You okay Ian?"

Ian slowly backed away from the bed. "Mickey," Ian yelled over his shoulder.

The little boy looked even more worried and sat up in bed. It was then that Ian could see he had on the same boxers and t-shirt Mickey had went to bed in. The little boy looked down at his hands and the clothes that were pooling around him. 

"What the fuck happened to me Ian?" The little boy asked in horror.

"Mickey!" Ian yelled over his shoulder again.

"Ian, it's me," the little boy said. "I'm Mickey."

Ian shook his head and whispered. "No fucking way." 

The little boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Ian it is me. Your middle name is Clayton. You have two sisters, three brothers, a sister cousin that had you arrested last year. You like Van Damme movies. You ate my last Jello yesterday, and your left leg shakes like a dog when you're about to come. Ian, I swear it's me."

Ian stared, slack jawed at the little boy. He looked identical to Mickey when he was a baby. He had dark black hair, Mickey's pretty blue eyes, the fattest cheeks, and what appeared to be Mickey's 'Fuck U-Up' tattoo on his little knuckles.

"Oh my god," Ian whispered as he sat back down on the bed. His boyfriend was a baby. Holy. Fucking. Shit. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! Ian, I'm a fucking baby! What the fuck are we going to do?!" Mickey proceeded to freak out.

Ian ran his hands through his hair, trying to contemplate everything that just happened. To be honest, he was trying to figure out if he was just having a vivid dream. The pinch from Mickey's little fingers confirmed that he was not.

"I know, I'm thinking Mick," Ian murmured. They were quiet for a moment, trying to wrap their minds around everything. Mickey looked up like he had an epiphany. "That fucking gypsy."

Ian looked up. "Oh my god. You might be right."

"Let's go find her ass," Mickey said as he threw the blankets back. "Wait. Why the fuck am I wet?"

Ian looked at Mickey sympathetically. "I think you wet the bed baby."

Mickey's fat little cheeks flamed red. "I did not!" He yelled in his little baby voice. "And don't call me baby!" 

Ian bit his lip to keep from laughing. "It's okay. I'll help you get cleaned up."

"I don't need your help. I'm not a child Ian," Mickey grumbled as he shimmied down off the bed. Ian watched and flinched, ready to catch his boyfriend if he fell. Mickey waddled off to the bathroom while Ian stripped the sheets off of the bed to wash. Not even two minutes later Mickey popped his head out and looked down at the floor.

"I can't reach the shower," he mumbled and kicked at the floor stubbornly. Ian couldn't help but to find him adorable. He had the good grace to not laugh at Mickey.

"Okay," Ian said. He went to grab Yevgeny's baby bath and some clothes and diapers. He brought them all back to the bathroom and ran Mickey his bath.

"Don't be looking at my dick either," Mickey grumbled and held his arms up for Ian to undress him.

Ian laughed. "Trust me, I'm not interested in your dick or anything else right now."

"Hmmph," was Mickey's only reply as he layed back in the little duck tub and let Ian bathe him. His mind wandered back a year ago when Ian was manic. He felt a sadness overwhelm him as he remembered how sick Ian had been. He wouldn't eat or get out of the bed. He literally layed in his own urine for a day before Mickey finally got him out of bed and bathed him just as Ian was doing for him now. 

Green eyes met blue and for a moment Mickey wondered if Ian was reminded of the same thing. Neither spoke of it.

 

~*~

 

After Ian got them both cleaned up and dressed, they went to the kitchen. Svetlana and Yevgeny were already at the table. She looked up from where she was feeding him.

"Whose baby?"

Ian sat across from Svetlana with Mickey in his lap. "Uh, I don't know how to explain this, but umm, Mickey kinda got turned into a baby," Ian explained. He grabbed the cigarettes and lighter Mickey was reaching for.

"I've smoked since I was fucking twelve Ian," Mickey grumbled.

Ian kissed his hair softly. "Yeah but you're a baby now and it's not good for you. It will stunt your growth."

Svetlana, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by any of this. She saw a lot of weird shit in her life. "Wouldn't be much difference," she said.

Mickey flipped her off with his chubby middle finger. Ian grabbed his hand and play gnawed at it. Mickey couldn't help the little giggle that escaped his lips. His boyfriend was so silly. Svetlana rolled her eyes at both of them.

Ian got up to fix them some breakfast. He struggled to get Mickey to sit in the high chair. Mickey sat glaring at Ian while he cooked.

"The fuck is that?" Mickey asked when Ian brought his breakfast over. 

"It's milk and cereal. We had some leftover from when Yevgeny ate it. I warmed it up for you," Ian explained and sat the bottle of milk in front of Mickey. 

"I want what you're having," Mickey said, pointing at Ian's plate of bacon and eggs.

"Baby, I don't know if it's safe for you to eat table food yet," Ian said around a mouthful of his breakfast. "I mean, I could ask a doctor I guess."

"No," Svetlana interrupted. "No doctor. You end up in nut house, he end up in orphanage."

Ian pondered for a moment. Svetlana was probably right. If he went and told people his boyfriend magically turned into a baby, they would throw him in a psych unit and throw away the key. There's no telling what would happen to Mickey then.

"I'm not a baby!" Mickey yelled, slamming his bottle on the table between every word. 

Yevgeny giggled and slobbered at his newfound friend at the table. Svetlana just shook her head. This was going to be difficult.

"I could breast feed you, no?" Svetlana offered.

Mickey flipped her off again as he chugged his bottle.

 

~*~

 

After Ian finally got Mickey to drink all of his milk, they headed out to where the carnival was set up. Ian pushed the stroller through the empty carnival. The tent they went in from the night before was nowhere to be found.

"It's not here! She's gone. I'm going to be stuck like this forever!" Mickey said from his seat.

Ian walked around and squatted in front of the stroller. "Everything is going to be okay Mickey. We'll figure it out," Ian promised.

Mickey looked up with suspiciously wet eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one in my shoes right now. Fuck! I don't even have shoes! Fucking booties!" Mickey yelled and kicked his little legs.

Ian opened his mouth to say something but Mickey cut him off. "Just take me home Ian," Mickey said quietly. "I just want to go home."

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day was tense. Mickey gave Ian the cold shoulder most of the day. Ian could see something that resembled embarrassment on Mickey's face whenever he had to ask Ian for help with something. Everything came to a head that night when Mickey tried to get a drink of whiskey.

"Mickey! No baby you can't have that!" Ian said, grabbing the bottle before Mickey could open it.

"Once again! I'm not a child Ian," Mickey hissed.

"Mickey," Ian said softly. "I know you're not technically a baby, but I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I don't need a fucking caretaker!" Mickey yelled as harsh as a toddler could.

Ian was quiet for a moment. He just calmly sat the whiskey on the top shelf where Mickey couldn't get to it. "Well now you know how I feel sometimes!" Ian yelled back before turning and heading towards their bedroom and slamming the door. 

Ian slept alone that night and Mickey slept in Yevgeny's old crib. 

 

~*~

 

The next morning Ian woke to an empty bed, just as he went to sleep in. It took him a moment to remember everything that happened the day before. He touched the spot where Mickey should have been and closed his eyes. He missed his boyfriend. He missed waking up to Mickey's heat. He missed how sweet Mickey could be in the mornings when it was just the two of them. 

Ian's mind raced, trying to figure this whole thing out. Nadya's vague message played in his head. Something about a lesson to be learned.

Ian rolled over to Mickey's side of the bed and reached for the slip of paper from the fortune cookie.

_In order to grow, look within your heart and you will know._

"What does that even mean?" Ian sighed and got up to get ready for the day. When he came out of the bedroom, Mickey was already up and dressed. He had on some of Yevgeny's sweat pants and a onesie. He looked so cute and cuddley, Ian felt bad for yelling at him the night before.

"Morning," Ian murmured and placed a kiss on top of Mickey's head. 

Mickey remained quiet, sucking his bottle. He was obviously still mad. He didn't speak to Ian at all during breakfast and most of the day. He even reluctantly had Svetlana change him and bathe him that day, despite Ian's sad puppy dog eyes. 

It was a rainy day, Svetlana was out working and Ian was at home with Yevgeny and Mickey. Ian had Yevgeny curled up in his lap reading a story.

"Not in a box. Not with a fox. Not in a house. Not with a mouse. I would not eat them here or there. I would not eat them anywhere. I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am," Ian read in his special voice that always made Yevgeny clap and giggle. It was another small giggle that made Ian pause. He sat the book down and looked over the back of the couch where Mickey was sitting, listening and giggling.

Ian smiled. "You want to read the story with us Mick?"

Mickey looked up with a deer in headlights look on his face. He blushed and stood up on his little legs. "I've never read Green Eggs and Ham," he grumbled over his shoulder. "I ain't gonna start today!"

That night Ian went to bed alone again. It was a loud clap of thunder followed by his bedroom door opening that woke him up. 

Ian sat up in bed and squinted at the shaking toddler in the doorway. "Mickey?" Ian whispered. He received a small whimper in reply.

Ian got up from bed and picked his trembling boyfriend up in his arms. Mickey immediately buried his head in Ian's neck. Ian could feel the wetness on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying baby?" Ian asked softly as he got back into bed. He pulled the blankets up and cradled Mickey close to his chest and rocked him gently. Mickey remained quiet and just sniffled. 

"Are you afraid of the storm sweetheart?" Ian guessed. 

Mickey slightly stiffened. That's exactly what he was scared of and it was so stupid. The adult in Mickey knew this, but the baby in him didn't.

Ian guessed from Mickey's silence that he was correct. He rubbed small circles on Mickey's back. "It's okay. You're safe with me," Ian whispered.

Mickey let out a contented little sigh. He snuggled down close to Ian's chest. He could hear the steady lub dub of Ian's heart beat. He focused on that and not the scary thunder outside. Mickey's little hand reached up and grasped the hair at the back of Ian's head. He sucked lightly on his thumb, a habit he picked up from not smoking. The warmth from Ian's arms and the soft comforting whispers soon had Mickey drifting to sleep.

 

~*~

 

That night Ian dreamt of numbers. Over and over the same numbers from the fortune cookie. It appeared on clocks, floating in the sky, and on a calendar in his dream. 09/23/2015

Ian's eyes popped open. Mickey was still asleep on his chest. "Mickey," Ian said softly, waking him up.

Little blue eyes popped open sleepily. "Yeah?"

"I think I know what those numbers mean," Ian said. "It's a date."

Mickey sat up on Ian's chest Ian grabbed the slip of paper and showed it to him. "You might be right," Mickey said, looking at the paper in wonderment. "But today is the 7th," Mickey trailed off.

Ian looked eyes with Mickey. They both were thinking the same thing, but neither of them wanted to say anything.

"We'll figure something out," Ian promised.

Ian spent the rest of the week researching any and everything he could find about Mickey's condition. So far he couldn't find anything legit. The days ticked by and despite the closer date approaching, Mickey and Ian seemed to be getting along better.

Mickey let Ian take care of him and Ian didn't fuss when Mickey reminded him to take his medicine. Despite all of their worries they were getting along just fine. Which was why Ian couldn't understand Mickey's temper tantrum one night. He had been fussy since after dinner and ignoring Ian.

Ian looked over at Mickey curled up on his pillow in bed. Mickey had the faintest of tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong," Ian said softly.

Mickey's lip jutted out further. He didn't look at Ian, just simply shimmied down from the bed and padded off to the living room. Ian sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Looked like it was going to be another night alone. 

Ian was about to settle down in bed when Mickey came back, lugging a book almost the length of his body. He stood at Ian's side of the bed and held it up to him.

Green Eggs and Ham. Ian smiled and felt his heart soar. His boyfriend wanted him to read him a bedtime story. So that's why he had been so fussy. Ian took the book and then scooped Mickey up in his arms. 

Mickey curled up in Ian's lap and rested his head on his chest as his boyfriend began reading to him. He popped a thumb in his mouth and his other hand automatically reached up to twiddle with Ian's chest hair. 

Ian smiled softly as he continued reading in his special voice. The delighted look on Mickey's face was worth more than anything. Mickey let out a little sigh as his eyelids started to droop. His hand stayed fisted in Ian's chest hair and he suckled his thumb before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

~*~ 

 

The days continued to tick by. Ian kept researching for answers with no luck. Mickey didn't look to be growing at all. He hadn't even gained any weight. The worry in Mickey and Ian's eyes grew bigger each day. 

"I'm so scared," Mickey whispered the morning of the 22nd. "What if I die tonight? Or stay like this forever?"

Ian felt tears welling in his eyes as he took in the frightened look in Mickey's. He looked so young and so terrified. The truth was, it had crossed Ian's mind as well. He didn't know what would happen.

Ian pulled Mickey close in his arms and kissed his forehead. "Let me worry about this," Ian whispered and wiped the tears from Mickey's cheeks. "Let go of all that worry and fear. You don't always have to be the strong one. Let me take care of you for once."

Mickey looked up into Ian's eyes. "If this ends badly, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry Ian."

"For what?" Ian asked. 

"For making you feel like a child sometimes. I just care about you so much. I'm always going to worry about you and want the best for you. I....I love you Ian," Mickey said quietly.

Ian's felt his heart flutter from Mickey's words. He smiled through his own tears at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry too Mickey," Ian whispered. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you when you were just trying to look after me."

They sat quietly for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Mickey's small fingers traced the freckles on Ian's face. 

"I love you too Mickey," Ian whispered. "I'll always love you."

Mickey's little lip trembled and a little sob escaped his lips. He cried an awful lot since he became a baby. 

Ian kissed him softly on top of his head and held him in his arms until he stopped crying. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but they decided to make the most out of today. 

It was a sudden shift in the air that day. Everything just felt so right. Ian and Mickey spent the day, just the two of them. Ian took Mickey to the park and out for ice cream. They even visited some of the places that meant the most to them when they were teenagers. It was a perfect day.

That night Mickey curled up on Ian's chest and fisted his little hand in Ian's chest hair. He wasn't much of a snuggler before, it was just in his nature these days. 

The two were quiet, simply savoring the time they had left together. It was almost as if they were scared to speak. Scared that the clock might tick faster. Scared that they might lose each other forever. 

Ian finally spoke. "No matter what happens Mickey, just know that I love you and I'll always take care of you."

Mickey looked up with big blue eyes. "I love you too and I'll always take care of you."

Ian smiled and placed his little kiss atop Mickey's head. "Sleep baby," Ian murmured. "Everything is going to be okay."

Mickey let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes, letting Ian's heartbeat and steady rocking lull him off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

It was the body heat and heaviness that woke Ian the next morning. Before Ian even opened his eyes his heart pounded and he felt butterflies anxiously stir in his stomach.

Mickey, his Mickey, was back.

Ian opened his eyes and almost sobbed at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend on his chest. Ian almost forgot how beautiful he was. Ian automatically held Mickey a little tighter in his arms and just breathed him in. He still smelled of Johnson and Johnson baby wash, and just Mickey. That's the only way Ian could describe the scent. Mickey.

They did it. Their lesson was learned and suddenly it all made sense. In order to grow, look within your heart and you will know.

Mickey's words suddenly flooded Ian's mind.

_It means we take care of each other. Good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit._

It took Ian a long time to realize that but in the end Mickey was right. He had always been right, because that's what it meant to truly love someone. You take care of them and stand by their side no matter what. You're that person's friend, lover, and partner. You have each other's back and you do it because you want to and not out of obligation. For once Ian could finally see Mickey's love and concern for him. 

Ian smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly. He grabbed his phone, careful not to wake Mickey, and looked at his home screen. It was a picture of him and Mickey as a baby. He was holding him in his lap and snapped the picture when Mickey was laughing. Ian felt a twinge of sadness wash over him. He was going to miss baby Mickey.

Ian sat his phone back on the table and looked down at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He still had his fingers curled in Ian's chest hair and a thumb in his mouth. Ian silently chuckled to himself.

"I love you," Ian whispered," baby," he added, just because he could. 

Everything was going to be okay, just as Ian predicted and later that night Mickey would have fingers fisted in Ian's hair in a much naughtier way.

 

~*~

_Later that day_

Fiona Gallagher trudged down the busy Chicago sidewalk with Liam in tow. It had been a long day at the diner. She had the shittiest cheapskate customers, her feet were tired, and she just wanted to go home.

"Oooh! Carnival! Carnival!" Liam squealed and pointed as they walked past the fair.

Fiona looked down at her brother sympathetically. "Sorry kid, not today. We don't have the money."

Tears welled up in Liam's eyes and he jerked his hand from Fiona's grasp. "You never let me do anything fun!"

Fiona sighed, patience wearing thin. "I never do anything fun either buddy! Put yourself in my shoes and see how much fun you will have!"

Liam and Fiona continued to have a yelling match at the outskirts of the carnival. A quiet clicking tongue got their attention. They both turned to look at an old smiling lady standing at a purple and orange tent.

"Come see Nadya," the lady said with a smile and wave of her hand. "Free of charge."

Fiona looked down at the hopeful gleam in Liam's eyes. The lady did say it was free. 

"Okay," Fiona sighed and entered the tent with Liam.

They all settled around her round table. Nadya waved her hands over her crystal ball and peered intently into its depth. "Nadya sees all and knows all."

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. -Dr. Seuss


End file.
